Escape from the monsters and evil demons/Exiting the Nightmare Fearamid Castle
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends exit the castle in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. Back with Yuna and the others, they were hot on the trail to escape. Princess Yuna: Exit, this way! Winnie: Lead the way, Yuna! Just before they could reach the exit, Enraged, the giant komodo dragon charged at the group. Princess Yuna: We have to hurry! Now! Benjamin Hood: Let's get out of here! As fast as they could, they were hot on the trail to escape. Eclipse Smith: Look, we have got on the vehicles! Apple Bloom (Human): And hurry! However though, a Kaengumo is blocking the heroes as it vomits out fire at them. Ed: (with his hair on fire is screaming in pain) Owwwww! Put it out! Put it out! (as Scrappy-Doo puts out the fire) With quick thinking, Yuna and her friends got to their vehicles and started their engines. Princess Solarna: (to K.I.T.T.) KITT, get us out of here! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Hold on tight! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This is gonna be a bumpy ride! At last, the chase is on as the giant cobra and Ooari begins the chase. Natasha Hood: Must go faster! Just then, the Indoraptor was discovered as Yuna and the others hid behind the artifacts. Princess Yuna: Run! Carl Wheezer: Where!? Blue Star: Anywhere! They were just find their escape route, it tracked them down with it's keen sense of smell. Princess Flurry Heart: I don't like this! Princess Solarna: Need a lift? So, Yuna and the others frantically get in the vehicles as they try to make for the exit. Princess Yuna: Ha! I think we lost them. Suddenly, a flock of Ittanmomen and a giant praying mantis are after Yuna and the others as they quickly drive away from them. Princess Yuna: Or not. Princess Skyla: Step on it, Capper! Capper: Hang tight, Y'all! We're blowing this popsicle stand! Eclipse Smith: Go! So, Capper shifts gears on the Flying Ford Anglia and speeds up. Just as Christine, the Car, the Killdozer, and the Haunted Car caught up, the group had to use ice orbs. Christine: You can run, but you can’t hide! But as they froze by ice orbs, they got ahead start away from them. Princess Yuna: Fire! One by one, the Car, the Killdozer, and the Haunted Car froze. Eclipse Smith: Yes! Toby Smith: That'll stop them! RobotBoy: (blowing raspberry) After escaping, Rarity had to say something to Yuna. Rarity (Human): Yuna, I have to say something. Princess Yuna: Yes, Rarity? Rarity (Human): I am so sorry for disbelieving in ghost stories. I thought those were a bunch of childish nonsense, but they were some that does exist. Princess Yuna: It's fine, Rarity. Then, Yuna begins to realize how reliable Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, and Pugsley are with their help. Princess Yuna: Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, Pugsly, we need your help. Dennis: Sure, Yuna, how can we help? Wednesday Addams: Yes? Princess Yuna: We can crash those villains' party and send them right back where they crawled out of. Benjamin Hood: Sounds like a plan! RobotGirl: (making black lines on her face) Let’s destroy! And so, they make ready to put their plan into action. So a while later, they made it to the haunted ship, S.S. Antonia Graza, as the monsters aren’t too far behind. Princess Yuna: Come and get us, You furry felines! To that response, the Bakeneko started attacking Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum: Come out and fight like a man. (as she’d hold off the Bakeneko) Then, a school of Piranha Yummy formed together to become one giant Piranha Yummy as it attack Bloo. Bloo: Why me?! (as he’s being chased by a giant Piranha Yummy) Luckily Kamen Rider OOO in his insect combo subdue the giant Piranha Yummy with his scanning charge. Then a Bakegani grabbed Finn the Human and Jake the Dog in its giant claws. Finn the Human: (as he grabbed his fire sword) Hey, Jake, shall we shish kabob this giant crab? Jake the Dog: Go ahead, Finn. With that said, Finn then sliced the claw off the Bakegani and then he stabbed the Bakegani as it burned to death. Finn the Human: That will teach it. While Yuna and the others are fighting the monsters, Benjamin, Natasha, RobotBoy, and RobotGirl puts the TNT bombs and dynamites on Antonia Graza’s engine. RobotBoy: Perfect. This ship will no longer being haunted anymore. However, he’d jinxed it as an Insect Gamma came from behind as it suckered punch RobotBoy right into Natasha. Insect Gamma: Sorry, but I wouldn’t give this ship up that easily. RobotGirl: Are you two okay? Natasha Hood: We’re fine. Benjamin Hood: But that thing won’t let us set it off! When the Insect Gamma is about to attack, the heroes Kamen Rider Ghost attack it first. Princess Yuna: (slow motion) Ruuuuuuuun! (as she sets off the TNT bombs) At last, the bombs explode and destroying the Antonia Graza as everyone got off the ship safely. RobotBoy: Phew! That was close. Mabel Pines: I know. Can we do that again? Princess Yuna: No, let’s not. Mac: Is everyone okay? When Yuna and her friends watched the Antonia Graza sinking right into deep blue ocean, it was completely destroyed, once and for all. Snowdrop: There goes the Antonia Graza. Sheen Estevez: Too bad the captain of that ghostly ship didn’t go down with it. Princess Yuna: Come on, let’s finish saving Halloween and Nightmare Night. Nyx: Let’s defeat Oogie Boogie. With that said, Yuna and her friends set off to beat the evil villains and Oogie Boogie. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225